Coyote
Renowned for its piercing nocturnal howl, the coyote or''' American jackal '(''Canis latrans) is one of North America’s most adaptable and resourceful predators. This species is often confused with the red and grey wolf and the domestic dog, and identification can be further confounded by the fact that the coyote can breed and produce fertile hybrids with these species. Nevertheless, the ‘pure’ coyote can be distinguished by its generally smaller size, narrower muzzle, proportionately longer ears, and more slender build. Due to bands of colour on the hairs, the coat is typically grizzled greyish-buff, becoming yellowish on the outer ears, legs and feet, while the underparts are grey or white. Populations from the northern parts of the range generally have coarser, longer fur which may be greyish black on the upper body, while those found in desert regions have shorter, more yellowish coats. Some individuals may also have a rufous tinge, and in rare cases, entirely black animals can occur. Coyotes have been known to mutually assist American badgers in hunting burrowing rodents, the coyotes using their sense of smell for detection and the badger excavating the prey from burrows. Coyotes are not fussy eaters and will go for fruit, fish, refuse and mammals large and small - even domestic dogs and cats! Roles * It played Hades in Hercules (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gazeem the Thief in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Oviraptor in AMERICAN ANIMAL * It played Devil Kronk in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Stubbs the Clown We're Back! An Amazon Animal's Story * It played African Wild Dog in The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride and Khumba (Samwei1234 Version) * It played Wolf Wild Zord in Animal Rangers Wild Force * It played Cloudy in Battle For North American Island Gallery Coyote (Animals).jpg Coyotenps5.jpg Cool-Coyotes-108.jpg Coyote1.jpg HotR Coyote.png|Home on the Range (2004) melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-8325.jpg|Melody Time (1948) MSB Coyotes.png Barnyard_Coyotes.png|Barnyard (2006) Coyote (Wild Kratts).jpg Hoodwinked coyote.jpg Simpsons Coyote.png ATHF Coyotes.png|Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-2015) Bart coyote.jpg Animal Jam Coyote.png IMG_4631.PNG IMG_7917.JPG|Wile e Coyote CCthinking.jpg IMG chilis.png Coyote.png Dag.jpg|Dag the Coyote Dag from Barnyard.jpg Dag-the-coyote-barnyard-11.7.jpg Bent Tail and Junior.jpg Fang's_pack.png|Pound Puppies (2010) Dora the Explorer Coyote.png Dora the Explorer Coyote (2).png Dora the Explorer Coyote (3).png GDG_Coyote.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 7.png Batw 036 coyotes.png Star meets Coyote.png Chowder meets Coyote.png Rambler the Coyote.jpeg TLK Tarsier8.png Ox-tales-s01e098-camel-chicken-hippopotamus-fox-squirrel-snake-pig-ostrich-mole-rabbit-kangaroo.jpg Stanley Coyote.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Evan Almighty Coyotes.png Animal Size Comparison Chart by Myuui.png Canidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Fort Worth Zoo Coyote.png Coyote IC.jpg Beast Boy as Wile E. Coyote.png Coyote, Mearns'.jpg 800px-Gpa bill coyote dad 1.jpg Akron Zoo Coyote.png WileE.Coyote.png Wile E. Coyote Well.png Wile-e-coyote-cgi-the-looney-tunes-show-7.05.jpg Wile E. Coyote And The Aardvark Are Best Friends (I Hope So...).png Wile E. Coyote in the 1960s Looney Tunes Cartoons.jpg Zootopia-LineupComp.jpg LTWR Coyote.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger The Coyote Goes Bark.png KPS Coyote.png BotW_Wasteland_Coyote_Model (1).png MMHM Coyote.png Cunning_Coyote (1).png 400x230_yakari-s03e07_542b6e787d927.jpg Wild Republic Coyote.png Riley and Elycia meets Mearns' Coyote.jpg Harmony Howlette.jpg a_coyote_by_darcygagnon_d8dq2gl-fullview.jpg Zoboomafoo Coyote.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? C.R.A.I.G..jpeg C.L.A.W.H.A.U.S.E.R..jpeg Books Why Are Skunks So Smelly Why Do Giraffes Have Long Necks When Did Whales Begin to Evolve Is A Dolphin A Fish Is A Bat A Bird What Does It Take to Be a Mammal Who are the Recordbreaking Mammals Do Hippos Eat Grasses.jpg|I Wonder Why Skunks are So Smelly and Other Neat Facts about Mammals (1992) 7F7C4B34-A45B-44CA-8AE6-7F1E8970402F.jpeg 29EE1AF5-8789-440E-883A-6B58A3A17127.jpeg Animal Parade (2).jpeg 406BE795-0FE0-4949-96A6-610C23407198.jpeg BFD3974F-C7C9-4594-8FC4-0A9633566130.jpeg 7159BD1B-2E5C-4CE3-BED9-36DF910855D8.jpeg 3A5E1B5A-147C-452F-890C-AEA75D2B1C01.jpeg B28A746B-7D33-4072-876F-799774EBA50A.jpeg 843E8052-BFFD-4FA3-BC5C-1975942EAADC.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (10).jpeg 9CC330FC-DAFA-4F9E-94E1-80E20FA9681A.jpeg 0DD441AD-EBAB-5A0F-05F2-91F31EB0792B.jpeg FEE5AD17-3133-4263-AA4D-C8B98D9207D8.jpeg F2679F92-A70F-41DF-AC53-1DDDFCBD4E05.jpeg 2BF6F82A-95DB-49F0-959A-31100265829C.jpeg 1CD41CEA-0D2B-4ECF-9A17-EFD327ED3A53.jpeg 32B6021F-DBD0-4C6A-B1A7-3701F8050371.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg 741D1F78-3980-423D-B78E-555A00BE6043.jpeg 356306AF-0D89-4539-AF86-5FB394B38668.jpeg C0854D36-7069-46EE-BA6F-ADB30CD34736.jpeg C0B0B7AD-705D-41D6-8EC6-18F11C54CFC8.jpeg 87590251-6F06-4214-9226-3560E25DB16F.jpeg 413F2AEA-996C-46F1-B20F-A14D9301322E.jpeg 011FF5EB-0474-4D78-B74B-08FE50F2FF6B.jpeg 5675E3C0-487F-513D-BF33-733CA9DF62F7.jpeg 09609A7B-A834-47CC-9824-06292F655E97.jpeg 7F1406AA-2368-4511-9405-DB30B9AE4EF7.jpeg IMG_1734.JPG See Also * Grey Wolf * Red Wolf * Dhole * Cape Hunting Dog * Maned Wolf * Dingo * Black-Backed Jackal * Side-Striped Jackal * Golden Jackal Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Canids Category:Coyotes Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Rover Dangerfield Animals Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:The Adventures of Roger and Patrick Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Cosley Zoo Animals Category:Buttonwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Defenders (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Wolves, Dogs, and Foxes (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Max Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Grand Theft Auto Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Timmy Time Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Pound Puppies Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Martin Mystery Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals